Talk:Epic Rap Battles of History 57/@comment-26604022-20150724201958
Hey guys! I’ve been following this wiki since ERB 35, but haven’t made an account until now. I’ve created a list of suggestions, including both my own ideas and ideas from others, that I think would be great for Season 5 and beyond. Any input on this list would be great. Thank you! (Sorry about the formatting, I've never used this before) 1. Mark Zuckerberg vs. Alexander Graham Bell (a battle between two individuals who revolutionized communication) 2. Henry Ford vs. Elon Musk (a battle between two automobile entrepreneurs, one from the past, one from the present) 3.' Bach vs. Tupac' (a battle between two well known musicians, strongly hinted at) 4. Tchaikovsky vs. John Williams (a battle between an opera/ballet composer of the past and a movie/film composer of the present) 5. Jimi Hendrix vs. Kurt Kobain (a battle between two rock and roll musicians who died at the age of 27) 6. Vincent Van Gogh vs. Andy Warhol (a battle between two influential artists, leaders in their art movements) 7. George R.R. Martin vs. J.R.R. Tolkien (a battle between two popular fantasy writers, whose names contain the initials RR) 8.' 'J.K. Rowling vs. Jane Austen (a battle between successful female authors, hinted by Peter) 9.' 'Mark Twain vs. Leo Tolstoy (a battle between two of the greatest authors of all time. American literature vs Russian literature) 10. Homer vs. Dante (a battle between two historical writers of epic sagas) 11. Mao Zedong vs. Fidel Castro (a battle between two well known dictators — this is especially relevant today with the new US-Cuba relations) 12.' 'Al Gore vs. John Muir (ft. Captain Planet) (a battle between two famous environmentalists, one of the present and one of the past. I’ve seen suggestions pitting Gore against Captain Planet, but to me, it just feels more right to put two historical figures together and have Planet be a third party (if he ever shows up at all). Maybe this is just me. If you don’t know who Muir is, he is the father of national parks. He was the guy who helped influence Teddy Roosevelt to preserve many national parks — in fact, he is often regarded as one of the most important figures in US History. Also, he was one of the essay topics on this year’s AP US History exam) 13. Marie Curie vs. Rosalind Franklin (a battle between two of the greatest female scientists; the former discovered radioactivity while the latter discovered DNA. All of the previous ShERBs have revolved around female celebrities and pop culture — Lady Gaga, Marilyn Monroe, Miley Cyrus, Oprah, Ellen — so maybe a female scientist battle would add a bit more variety) 14. Alexander the Great vs. Ivan the Terrible (a battle between two notable leaders, great vs. terrible) 15. Marco Polo vs. Ibn Battuta (a battle between the two greatest travellers of all time. They both have books written about their journeys: The Travels of Marco Polo and Rihla, they both visited other lands, they both even have funny names (although this may be subjective). Ibn Battuta, as with John Muir, is probably unknown throughout much of the world, but he does play an important role in world history. Plus, I might be wrong, but I don’t think they’ve used an Arab in an historical battle yet) 16. Sigmund Freud vs. Dr. Phil (I want to see Freud in a battle, but since this idea was dumped during ERB 30, I don’t know if it’ll still happen. Still putting it here though) 17. Dr. House vs. Hippocrates (I’ve seen this great suggestion a lot, but I also know that Peter wrote about Dr. House on a blog a few months back) 18. Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde vs Dr. Bruce Banner/the Hulk (Halloween is on a Monday next year, so maybe?) 19. James Bond vs. Indiana Jones (British hero vs. American Hero) 20. Tarzan vs. Spiderman (a battle between two notable swingers)